The present invention relates to digital cameras and more particularly to a digital camera with rotatable components such as lens, flash, viewfinder, and liquid crystal display (LCD) with improved picture taking characteristics.
Conventionally, a lens, a flash, a viewfinder, and a liquid crystal display (LCD) mounted on a digital camera such as digital still camera are not rotatable. Hence, user may view an object through viewfinder and LCD for taking a picture horizontally or rotate camera to cause viewfinder and LCD to be perpendicular to the horizontal plane, thereby seeing the object in the vertically disposed viewfinder and LCD for taking a picture vertically. However, the previous design (i.e., camera disposed horizontally or vertically) is not ergonomic. Further, it is possible for user to drop camera on the ground or even cause damage therefrom when rotating the camera.
Thus, it is desirable to provide an improved digital camera with rotatable components such as lens, flash, viewfinder, and LCD. User may simply press a control button for effecting a rotation of lens, flash, viewfinder, and LCD into a horizontal or vertical position prior to taking a picture.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a digital camera with rotatable components such as lens, flash, viewfinder, and liquid crystal display (LCD) wherein user may press a control button for rotating lens, flash, viewfinder, and LCD in the same direction and into a desired angle with respect to an object. This digital camera has the benefits of ergonomic, precise picture taking, full covering of object by flash, and without worrying the dropping or damage caused therefrom as experienced in prior art while horizontally or vertically taking a picture.
The above and other objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description taken with the accompanying drawings.